ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Val Shark Army
The Val Shark Army (バルシャーク軍 Vu~Arushāku-Gun?), or the Val Sharks (バルシャークス Vu~Arushāku?), is a mysterious, yet powerful and dangerous terrorist organization that oppose and attack Wingdom and are the main enemies/antagonists in the original story of GetAmped 2. Their motives for targeting Wingdom are unknown and they are pursued by the MegaForce unit. Destrosso and the First GAT This is referred from the game "GetAmpedX/SplashFighters" The Val Sharks, the Second GAT and Wingdom Current History of GetAmped 2 Members Prominent Members Dangerous Bob Dangerous Bob (ﾃﾞﾝｼﾞｬﾗｽ・ﾎﾞﾌﾞ) is the leader of the Val Shark Army. He Wants to Conquer Wingdom for mysterious Reasons. Executives Executives are the Val Sharks' the prominent, high ranking members, who act as leaders and operatives. In missions, they appear as normal enemies or each as a boss. Being stronger then rank and file members, all of them have the abilities to block attacks and perform powerful attacks. Their bounty and rank determine how dangerous and powerful they are. Each of them is on the Wanted List, which you get from Zen; when you defeat any of them and complete a mission, they will be added to the list. Defeating them will also let you use them as NPCs for practice mode in the Dojo. You must take down and arrest all of them to unlock the final story mission. Most Notable Executives * Sorcerer Ponse (魔導師ポンセ) He is the second-in command of Val Shark Army and Dangerous Bob's right-hand man. * Colonel Murder (殺人大佐) Originally know as and named Carlos, he was once a respectable commander from MegaForce and Red Bull's colleague until he betrayed them for power, defecting to the Val Sharks and became one of their prominent members. * Jorondo (ジョロンド) She is the one the player challenges to a rival match in the Dojo mode. Others * Dee (ディー)/Nyan (ニャーン) * Alba Tollson (アルバトールソン) * Gak (ギャック) * Gray Ponte (グレイポンテ) * Ryo (リョー) * Simon (サイモン) * Guzo (ぐぞう) * Fulford (フルフォード) * Bichiruma (ビチルマ) * Puririnpa (プリリンパ) * Papion (パピヨン) * Teko (テコ) * Mollet (マレット) * Ufori (ウフォイ) * Ikyu (イッキュー) * Gozarofu (ゴザロフ) * Homing (ホーミング) * Kenbo (ケン坊) * Dimon (ダイモン) * Gyaban (ゲャバン) * Ushimaru (うしまる) * Shuta (シュタ) * Brother (ブラザー) * Margaret (マーガレット) * Shino (しの) * Muhta (ムータ) * Roque (ローケ) * The Omusa (オムサ) ** Omusa Red (オムサレッド) ** Omusa Black (オムサブラック) ** Omusa Blue (オムサブルー) ** Omusa Yellow (オムサイエロー) ** Omusa Pink (オムサピンク) * Gojay (ゴジャーイ) * Digital Orge (デジタルオーガ) * Dum (ニャーソ) * William (ウィリアム一平) * Manimani (マニマニ) * Fever (フィーバー) * Big Brother (ビックブラザー) * Corneille (コルネイユ) * Blade (ブレイド) * Akonil (アコニル) * Raitan (ライタン) * Elec (エレック) * Boboi (ボボーイ) * Donky (ドンキー・コア) * Jolly (スケルトン孝一) * Roger (スケルトン孝二) * Jumbo (ジャンボ) * Digital Demon (デジタルデーモン) * Joyken (ジョイケン) * None Holler (ノンホーラ) * Howard (ハワード) * Erinea (エリネア) * Ringer (リンガー) * Ringy (リンギー) * Baahn (バーン) * Justine (ジャスティン) * Danny John (ダニー・ジョン) * Maimai (マイマイ) * Izo (イゾ) * Dark Sol-Gel (ﾀﾞｰｸｿﾞﾙｹﾞﾙ) * Ushio (うしおう) * Spin Jack (スピンジャック) * Masked Man (仮面の男) * Riadeco (リアデゴ) * Maxwell (マクスウェル) * Zanki (斬鬼) * Towa (トワ) * Dalix (ダリクス) * Digital Satan (デジタルサタン) * Dangerous Boboi (ﾃﾞﾝｼﾞｬﾗｽ・ﾎﾞﾎﾞｰｲ) * Fortress (フォートレス) * Gori Mackenizie (ゴリ・マッケンジー) = Exclusive to Special Mission = * Lieutenant Murder (殺人中佐) = 3rd Year Anniversary = * Bazakku (バーザック) * Dinerindo (ディネリンド) * Beth (ベス) Other Known Members * Kawase Prominent Members by Ranked Class Class F * Dee * Alba Tollson * Gak * Gray Ponte * Ryo * Simon * Guzo * Fulford * Bichiruma * Puririnpa * Papion * Teko * Mollet Class E * Ufori * Ikyu * Gozarofu * Homing * Ushimaru * Shuta * Brother * Margaret * Shino * Muhta * Roque * Kenbo * Dimon * Gyaban Class D * Gojay * Digital Ogre * Manimani * Fever * Big Brother * Corneille * Blade * Akonil * Raitan * Elec * Bazakku * Omusa Assassin Force ** Omusa Red ** Omusa Black ** Omusa Blue ** Omusa Yellow ** Omusa Pink * Dum * William Class C * Jorondo * Jumbo * None Holler * Howard * Erinea * Justine * Izo * Dinerindo * Donky * Boboi * Jolly * Roger * Digital Demon * Joyken * Ringer * Ringy * Baahn * Danny John * Maimai Class B * Colonel Murder * Lieutenant Murder * Ushio * Spin Jack * Masked Man * Dark Sol-Gel * Riadeco * Maxwell * Zanki * Towa * Dalix * Beth Class A * Gori Mackenizie * Digital Satan * Sorcerer Ponse * Dangerous Boboi * Fortress * Dangerous Bob Class S * Omusa Dragon * Dangerous Bob Prominent Members Ranked by Reward Bounty * Alba Tollson - 32 * Papion - 32 * Ryo - 34 * Dee -35 * Gak - 37 * Bichiruma - 38 * Guzo - 40 * Puririnpa - 40 * Teko - 40 * Mollet - 42 * Simon - 44 * Gray Ponte - 45 * Fulford - 48 * Ufori - 58 * Shino - 61 * Roque - 63 * Muhta - 65 * Shuta - 66 * Homing - 68 * Dimon - 72 * Kenbo - 74 * Margaret - 74 * Gyaban - 74 * Gozarofu - 80 * Ikyu - 84 * Ushimaru - 84 * Dum - 105 * Omusa Yellow - 110 * Omusa Pink - 110 * Manimani - 110 * Corneille - 110 * Omusa Black - 115 * Omusa Blue - 115 * William - 115 * Omusa Red - 120 * Raitan - 120 * Big Brother -125 * Akonil - 126 * Elec - 127 * Bazakku - 129 * Gojay - 130 * Fever - 130 * Blade - 130 * Digital Orge - 140 * Jorondo - 160 * Izo - 160 * Dinerindo - 161 * Ringer - 162 * Ringy - 162 * Joyken - 165 * None Holler - 165 * Baahn - 166 * Justine - 166 * Danny John - 166 * Maimai - 168 * Boboi - 170 * Jumbo - 170 * Erinea - 170 * Howard - 175 * Jolly - 180 * Roger - 180 * Donky - 190 * Digital Demon - 200 * Spin Jack - 236 * Towa - 250 * Dark Sol-Gel - 256 * Ushio - 265 * Riadeco - 265 * Zanki - 270 * Maxwell - 285 * Masked Man - 290 * Colonel Murder - 300 * Lieutenant Murder - 300 * Dalix - 305 * Beth - 305 * Gori Mackenizie - 333 * Sorcerer Ponse - 350 * Digital Satan - 370 * Dangerous Boboi - 444 * Fortress - 450 * Omusa Dragon - 600 * Dangerous Bob - 450 (A-Class)/666 (S-Class) Val-Heads, Val-Omegas, Val-Punchers, Val-Jacks, Val-Chiefs and Val-Gorillas The Val-Heads (A/B/C/D), Val-Omegas (A/B/C), Val-Punchers and Val-Jacks are Val Sharks' grunts. The Val-Chiefs (A/B) and Val-Gorillas (A/B) are the elites and strongest among them. They can be added as Training NPCs for the Practice mode of the Dojo by defeating them. Val-Fires, Val-Winds, Val-Thunders, Val-Ices and Val-Goldens They are the Val Sharks' elites (Val-Fires, Val-Winds, Val-Thunders, Val-Ices and Val-Goldens), appearing only in special missions.They CAN BE Added as Training NPCs for the Practice mode of the Dojo by defeating them. Deceased * "Mr. Dickhead" (Manga only) Unaffiliated Criminals These criminals are not affiliated with the Val Sharks. * Grim * Ancient Dragoon * Emperor of Sorcery Gigandroff Trivia Gallery Mr_Dickhead.png|"Mr. Dickhead" from the Manga. He was killed by Dangerous Bob for using the accessory "Isa Niflheimr" without his permission and disobeying orders.